


The chirping of a small copper bell or Anne Lister

by Kekgirl21



Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekgirl21/pseuds/Kekgirl21
Summary: It’s a BOOKSTORE AU set in the 1930, even though I won’t consider WW2, it will be happy sappy super duper cute and gay, with a tiiiiny bit of angst. Who doesn’t like that :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiis is just the first chapter and I DOnt have a beta. Also my English is prolly rubbish. The characters are obviously not mine :)

Ann turned the sign around. „We Are Open“. The small letters shining in pinks and blues. Her Petticoat spinning around, while she whirled inside the store. Her hand tracing the spines of her friends. Who would she sell today and gift a new home? She turned the sign relatively early, her work hours were very flexible and she loved to sleep into the morning and breakfast before she got to the small building imbedded by other, bigger houses. But she had turned and tossed in her bed and when the morning came she just got up, got dressed and had circled all the way, her blond hair in curles getting tangled in the wind. 

Opening the local papers she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down in the back of the store, waiting for the first costumer of the day. The papers were boring, gossip about a few stars, mainly from America, an absolutely horrid tale about a killer, who had been captured and ironically right next to it a story about a pig who had escaped and whirled up the entire town a few miles over. That story made her smile, and while she finished her tea, the small bells chimed happily. Standing up, she almost knocked the cup over, but caught it just in time. 

A small boy had come into the store, clutching the hand of his mother, slightly hiding behind her slender legs. 

„George. Don’t be so shy.“, the woman smiled down at her son and pushed him forward. 

Ann bent down, watch the child carefully. 

„And who do we have here?“, she asked smiling from one end of her face to the other one. Children absolutely adored her, asking over and over to come into the small store. She knew all of them by name, recommending them new tales and stories, they might like. 

The little boy stepped forward, holding out his hand. 

„George.“, he said, trying to get his little tough around the strange word. 

Ann shook his hand and soon they were chatting about books. 

„We Are actually looking for a new book for him.“, his mother smiled, but kept an eye on her small golden watch. 

„Oh Yeah, I got just the thing .“

After selling the adventure book things grew quiet again. Around ten a few other housewives came, just like any other day, chatting about their children, and how Abby had started to get her teeth and how big Michael had gotten. She tended to all of their needs, pulling out books, wrapping them in brown paper, smiling and nodding to the smalltalk, that was the same every single day. 

„And when will you get married, Ann.“, Mrs Longsmith asked her, for the third time this month, watching her with two concerned eyes. 

„Oh you know.... when the right one comes. I’ll bet he’s not that far away.“, Ann forced a smile to grace her lips and hurried with the package. 

„That’ll be 80 pence.“, she looked away as the concerned elder lady searched for her purse. 

„I hope he does. You don’t want to end up like your cousin, won’t you. I bet the men fall in line, you are such a pretty thing.“, finally she found the note and left the store. 

It was true, men adored her , just like children did. She had dated a few, even kissing one of them, but it had felt wrong, so she had never talked to him again. She would not mind staying alone. She had a job, and a small flat of her own. It seemed like far more then the women had, coming into her store, with stressed out faces and crying children. 

She thought about all of this for the remaining day, selling here and there a few books to children, that had finished school early, storming of with excitement. 

Around noon her hands where tired of dusting off books and exchanging money , when suddenly the door flung open and a figure stormed in.  
Ann stood up, confused. 

„Do you have a Book about local plants.“, she bursted out. 

Ann still stood still. She? The voice she had heard was female. But she wore pants. Black pants with a crease down the front, and a white shirt, that was framed by a tie, that had been tied tightly . Looking up Ann locked eyes with the stranger, brown eyes, to be precisely. Female eyes. It was indeed a woman, but what a peculiar one.

Her hand brushed over her dark blue skirt, the other one resting on her small waist, as her eyes dipped down, for a small second. The stranger was still panting, from rushing inside the store. 

„Do you have a Book about local plants?“, she asked again.


	2. Chapter 2

„Well.“ Ann fumbles with her watch, „yes“.  
After a short moment of silence the strange woman blinks once, then starts to smile. 

„And May I see them?“, her voice is deep and melodic. 

Ann blushes deeply. „Oh, yeah of course.“, she stumbles around the room. „I’ll just have to find them.“ digging into the pile of books lying around. 

She had definitely brought a few books on plants second hand and they should be lying around somewhere. She finally found two books, one for children and a hand painted original from the 1730s. Putting one gloves, she slid the heavy dark book out of its cover. 

„I found two!“, her voice sounding muffled, as she made her way back to the front. The strange woman was sitting on one of the two chairs she had placed in the shop, leaning forward, legs spread, watching her hands. 

Then she looked up and Ann nearly dropped the books. A soft smile appeared on the strangers face and she gracefully got up, coming closer. 

„I got this, it’s great for bedtime, it’s so important for the little ones to be stimulated, I’ve read somewhere.“, she pushed the children’s book forward, looking down. Taking it in her hands the woman flipped through the pages.

„Well, this is a start.“, her eyes twinkling with amusement, „but I’m looking for something more informative, for myself.“ She paused,her slender hands closed the book, stroking its back once, twice, Anns eyes followed. „Because, I don’t have any children, and I like to be stimulated by information.“ 

She gulped. „Well.“, somehow her body was reacting to the word leaving the strangers lips. Her hands shaking as she pulled the old book from behind her back. 

„Goodness.“, the woman across from her pulled out gloves from her pocket and looked at her with big eyes. 

„May i?“, and when Ann nodded she put on her white cotton gloves and opened the book. 

„This.“ she flipped the first page. „Is.“ a pile of dust emerged from the pages, Ann started coughing quietly behind her hand. „Amazing!“ her hand traced one of the drawings.

„I’ll take it.“ carefully she closed the masterpiece. „I can give you 3000.“ her voice changing from soft to strickt business. But Ann shook her head. 

„I can’t sell it. It’s a gift.“ her hand still in front of her face, she tried not to cough. She turned around, reaching for her water, taking a small sip before turning around again.  
She took a big breath. 

„But you could come here and get the information, that you need. If you don’t mind.“  
She had said it, blushing she looked down, playing with the lock of her watch. Apparently it was a habit she had, when she was nervous. 

The strange woman began smiling again, her perfectly white teeth blinking back at Ann. Forcing her eyes up, Ann locked eyes with her. „That would be acceptable as well. Thank you.“ she turned around, but came back just after a few quick steps.

„Then I’ll buy this one.“, tapping the children’s book cover with her long, slender finger. 

And so Ann packed the Book in brown paper, wrapping it carefully.  
„That will be two Dollars, Mrs.....“, she stopped, waiting for the name. 

„Lister and I am not married.“, the woman gave her the money, taking it from her pocket, not a wallet, a few notes dropping to the floor as she pulled it out. She bent down, her back curved, the white shirt stretching. Ann watching. 

„And you are?“, after picking up she straightened herself, taking her change. 

„Miss Walker.“, Ann smiled, her hand stroking the pound note, it still being warm. 

„Well, thank you for the stimulating,“ Ann took a deep breath, „book.“, Miss Lister turned around and left the shop with a whirl, leaving Ann flustered and confused. 

 

She had closed the shop shortly after that, turning the sigh around and locking the green door, the small bells chiming for the last time today, as she went home on her bike. Her head still wrapped up in the strange day. 

As she passed a few men, they whistled and howled, but she ignored them, getting the key out for her small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first of all, thank you for reading, I hope it’s acceptable :), just let me know what you think:)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyyy. Next one. Again, all mistakes are mine :)

She stumbled along her staircase, the old wood holding her up, as she carried her worked out body upstairs. These long days with barely any sleep would get to her more then she thought it would. Opening the door she groaned, letting her bag slide of her shoulder, the leather smacking down on the floor. 

„Oh Good, you Are here.“, her aunt appeared in the doorway. 

Ann rolled her eyes, that was the last thing she needed. The large woman looked up and down.

„Isn’t that skirt a bit short? Well, that’s probably how they wear it these days.“, she shook her head, curls throwing around. 

Ann smiled. „Do you want to come in?“, her hand opening the door a bit wider. She just wanted to sleep, but knew she had to invite her. 

„Oh yes, dear.“, they both sat at the small coffee table; Ann sat down two tea cups, spilling some in the process. 

„Well, how was your little store? I assume you sold some books?“, her aunt asked, sipping the hot tea, nibbling on her third cookie. 

„Well yes,“ Ann smiled. „I actually met someone today.“, her face softened even more at the thought of the peculiar Miss Lister. 

Her aunt sat down her cup with great force. „Oh Ann that’s great! How is he? Did he ask you out?“, the red blotches appeared, indicating the excitement of the small woman. 

Ann blushed. „Oh no.“, she said. „It was a woman. I’ve never seen her before, she must be new around here.“, she wrinkled her nose, trying not to laugh at the disappointment written all over her aunts face. 

„She had the most interesting clothes on. You wouldn’t have like it, but it was very Paris.“

Her aunt then gasped. „Oh by any means is her name Lister?“   
Ann sat down her tea cup as well and shifted in her seat. 

„Yes, why? Do you know her?“

„Know her? No by god no. She’s dangerous. There has been talk around town. She moved into her own house, you know. And I would not recommend you talking to her, any more.“

Ann nodded. She knew that even if she talked back she had no real chance. 

„ I won’t auntie. She seamed very sketchy.“, shaking her head to emphasise her faked disapproval, she leaned back.   
There had been talk around town. But the bored housewives talked about everything and everyone. She had been the talk of the town when she opened the shop all on her own, but she had managed it. 

Her aunt looked pleased and got up. 

„Well I have to get back.“, getting her hat and gloves she touched Ann’s arm with her leather fingers. „you Are a Good Girl Ann.“ 

The sound of the door echoed around her apartment, as she finally undressed, talking of her flowing skirt and white blouse, removing her girdle and taking up her hair. Jumping into the shower she quickly washed her hair and then, in agony, set in her curlers. 

Finally she fell into her bed and just as she hit the bedding her eyes closed and she slipped into a deep sleep. 

When she woke up the next day a feeling of dampness lingered, but she could not make out what she had dreamed, so she just got out of her bed, opening the blinds and letting the delicious sunlight in.


	4. 4

Dressing herself usually was easy, she just threw on a sweater and a skirt, pairing it with one of her many oxfords. She had an outstanding collection of shoes and her wardrobe was filled to the brim with elegant designs. Clothes could not fill the empty feeling inside her, but they made her and others smile, so at least they had a function. 

Today was different. She changed multiple times, without even knowing why. Staring into the mirror a mild hatred for her beloved deep red skirt overcame her and she pulled it off. Eventually she found a suitable, even know she did not know for what or whom, outfit, a baby blue ensemble, that looked stunning with her blonde hair. 

Chewing her oatmeal and sipping on a cup of coffee, she read the mail, some news from a cousin in Scotland and a few money regarding news. Then she got her keys, leaving the cup on her table, leaving for work. 

She stood nervously behind the counter, waiting for something she could not pinpoint.  
But then she entered. With the light shining behind her, she entered the dark green doorway with fast, long steps, keeping her head high and shoulders back.  
And Anns breath hitched. Just like that.

„Miss Lister.“, she was hot all over her body, basically holder herself up, by grabbing the counter with her hands. 

„Miss Walker. I had hoped you’d opened the store early today, I’ve seen the sign.“ 

Ann had hand painted the sign, writing with big letters. „We Are Open (sometimes from Morning until afternoon or just for a few hours)“, and therefore explaining, that sometimes she just wanted to sleep in. 

Miss Lister shot her a smile, pulling off her gloves deliberately.  
„Well. Miss Walker . Don’t you look smart!“, she placed one elbow on the counter, leaning against it. 

If a man would have said that, Ann would have snapped at him, but she blushed furiously in a deep shade of red and looked away. „Thank you.“, she mumbled. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed with all the feelings she had right now. 

„I’ve come here, not only to chat with you, but to have a look at the book.“, again another beaming smile. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. 

Ann nodded, processing the information. „Yes. Yes the book.“, she turned on the spot basically running towards the back, grabbing her cotton gloves on the way. 

When she returned she had calmed down a bit. Breathe steady she put on her best smile. 

„Here you go, Miss Lister.“, she sat the book down on one of the tables, bending down, watching the strange woman following her motion. She then came closer, sliding into the chair. 

Even though, Ann noticed, she dressed like a man and walked harsh and fast, most of her motions were soft. She had put on gloves and started flipping the pages.

„I’ll have to copy some of these, it will take a while. Do you mind me staying here for a few hours?“, she asked over her shoulder, turning around halfway, just like she knew, Ann was watching. 

Without thinking she answered:“ you can stay as long as you want.“ turning red again.  
The woman nodded, thanked her and then started to work. 

Ann turned around and found two costumers in the shop, waiting for her, staring at Miss Lister. 

„What is it doing here?“, one of the women waiting asked her, nodding her face in direction of the guest. 

„Her name is Miss Lister and she’s reviewing a book.“, Ann snapped. „Well, Do you want to buy this?“, the woman shook her head and left murmuring something to herself. 

As the morning progressed she had to tend to many costumers, but when ever she glanced at the woman sitting at her desk, she was looking right back at her, so she just quickly looked away. Then she got up, and slipped the book back. 

„Well I seem to be very much concentrated on anything except this book today. These flowers are beautiful, but can’t really compare.“, with a wink she turned to leave. „I’ll come back tomorrow, if that’s alright.“ Ann nodded, her voice suddenly not working. She waved her hand in goodbye. „See you tomorrow.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd they meet again. Tell me what you think omg


	5. Newwwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I said i write very slowly, but here we go.... guess who was inspired by carol? Me.

Someone stroke along her waist line with a slender finger. She was hot, all over her body. Lips nipped down her stomach, she moaned, grabbing a few strands of brown hair. But just like that it ended. She woke up in her bed, hot and flustered, panting out loud. 

Staring into the darkness her hand trailed down her body. She trembled slightly, knowing exactly, what she was about to do. But when her fingers reached her destination, she flung herself around. 

“No.no. No.”, she shook her head violently. “This is not right.”, and she forced herself into sleep again. Her eye lids glued together, mouth pressed tightly to a thin line, and in the morning she could not remember anything.   
Or she pretended so. 

Her hot cup pressed against her white blouse, she waited for the door to fling open, just like yesterday. And Then finally the small bells rang. Forcing herself not to turn around immediately, she placed her favourite pink mug in the table before here pretending to be busy. Then Ann turned around, expecting to meet with brown eyes, but instead fell on the dull face of another costumer. 

„What can I help you with?“, she forced herself to smile widely. 

She left for lunch early, closing the door behind her and searching in her small brown leather bag for the key. 

„Oh are you closing already?“, a voice behind her made her flinch. It was her. 

She blushed. „No. I was just about to head for lunch.“, the key still in the lock she turned to open up again.   
„But it can wait.“, she pushed the door open, but a slender hand stopped her. 

„Nonsense. Lunch is the second most important meal of the day.“, the brown eyes twinkled. „Do you know what’s the most important meal of the day is?“, her hand still lingured on her arm. 

„Breakfast?“, Ann said breathless. 

„No it’s desert.“, Miss Lister laughed out loud. 

„Come on, my research can wait. You go out and I’ll wait here.“, her feet tapped the white bench in front of the shop. 

Ann smiled, closing the door behind her. „But you don’t have to sit here all alone and wait for me to finish my stupid lunch. Why don’t you join me?“, she really was getting reckless. 

„Oh even better“, Miss Lister beamed at her. „Where did you want to go?“ 

They walked down the street, walking together they must have look bizarre together. Almost like opposites, Ann thought. 

„Well, Ill usually go to Amy’s, it’s quick and quiet.“ 

„Splendid. I’ve never been there. I also haven’t been there.“, Mis Lister pointed at another shop, „and there. And there and there and there.“, she laughed, deep and vibrant. „I just moved here. Your shop is the first I’ve visited.“ 

„Why?“, Ann asked, suddenly shy. 

„Because it’s always the first thing I look for. Books. In every country bookshops always smell the same, don’t you think? Even in Paris!“, her eyes lit up. 

„Oh you’ve been to Paris? I always wanted to go.“, Miss Lister pushed open the heavy door, holding it open for her. 

„M´lady“, she said jokingly. „And yes, I’ve traveled quite far actually. But Paris was my favourite. You should definitely go sometime. It’s refreshing!“ 

They sat down on the red chairs, the dark wood surrounding them. A waiter appearing beside them. 

„I’ll have the cream spinach.“, Ann ordered, just like she always did. The waiter smiled at her. 

„Just like always, Ann.“, he patted her shoulder. 

„And for you?“, his eyes turned a bit colder when he looked at Miss Lister, Ann noticed. 

„Well I’ll have the steak. And an old fashioned, please.“, she closed the menu very forcefully. 

Ann lit a cigarette. She always smoked when she was nervous and the eyes of the woman in front of her definitely made her nervous. „Do you smoke.“, she pushed her silver case over the table with her painted fingertips. 

„Yes, thank you.“, the brown haired woman took a cigarette and leaned forward as Ann lit her lighter. The fire tinted the smooth skin of the woman with warm light for a few seconds. Then she leaned back, sitting up straight. 

„What did you like about Paris.“, Ann asked to avoid silence. 

„The freedom.“, the brown eyes clouded with memories for a moment. „And the people. The french are very peculiar.“, a half smile appeared on her face. 

Anns eyes dipped down, as Miss Lister brought the cigarette up to her lips, inhaling deeply.   
She seemed like she wanted to say something, but decided against it. Then the waiter set down the food. 

„Here Ann.“, his hands were way to close as he set down her dish. 

„Thank you David.“, she didn’t even bother smiling at him. He had asked her out for three times now and she was getting annoyed by his desperation.   
He left shortly after she glared at him. 

„Oh do you Know each other?“, Miss Lister looked amused. 

„Yes he asked me out three times already, but I said no every time.“, she didn’t even know why she had told her this. Picking up her fork she stared at her food. 

„Bon Appetit.“, Ann Said. 

„Bon Appetit.“ 

They ate in silence for a few moments. 

„Why did you say no? I’m curios.“, Miss Lister asked, as Ann just sipped on her water. 

„Well I don’t like him.“, she looked down. „Also i don’t like dating. I’m not even sure I want to marry. It seems so useless. I can support myself well with the bookstore and all.“, her voice quieted down. 

„Why are you not married?“, Ann picked up her glass again. 

„Well I think my last name fits very well to my first name, so I wouldn’t want to change it.“, Miss Lister smiled. 

„What is it?“, Ann looked her bravely in her eyes. 

„Anne.“, Miss Lister Said. „But you can call me anything you’d like.“


	6. After

On the way back they walked quietly, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Once or twice Ann glanced at the woman next to her. Anne had lit a cigarette and seemed so far away, Ann felt she’d never be able to reach her, and her heart ached. The pain must have been written all over her face, because Anne looked up and her mouth formed into a short smile, that didn’t reach her eyes. Then, right before Ann couldn’t takeout anymore, they reached the green door of her shop. 

She fumbled with her bag, the clasp snapping open, letting her hand glide into the soft silk, getting the key. Everything felt more. Even such small things as the cold key in her hand or the wood against her fingers. 

She headed directly into the shop, pulling out the heavy book, that was the only reason Anne was here. 

„Here you go.“, she slipped it on the dark brown desk. 

„Are you alright?“, Anne brushed her fingers along Ann’s milky white knuckles, and the blondes heart started to beat again. She took a deep deep breath. 

She nodded, unable to talk. Then they both began working. Ann stacked books, reorganised her desk and filled out a few forms for new books she wanted to buy.   
She sold a romance novel to a younger woman and got angry when she glanced a few times to the dark desk and the hard working woman, but she didn’t say anything. 

Anne didn’t even seem to notice that people stared at her, with wide eyes, children pointed and women shook their head. Didn’t she care? Why would she care. Everyone seemed to be bland next to her. It’s like she radiated colour while everyone else was just black and white.   
Ann shook her head. Her aunt was possibly right. She knew nothing. Just a stupid young thing, she was. Mindlessly she made two cups of tea, then placing the cup softly next to Anne. 

The woman looked up, for the first time this afternoon. 

„Thank you!“, her voice was rough, from not talking all afternoon. She sipped on the hot drink. 

„You think so loud, I can practically hear you!“, she smiled, and her eyes lit up with something Ann could not place. 

Ann sat down, on the chair in front of her.

„I’m just confused.“, she mumbled, blushing from head to toe.   
„You are so.... and im so.... and i can’t stop thinking and....“, she rambled, uncontrollably. 

Her opponents smile turned warmer and softer. Her eyes blinking. 

„If I don’t know something I usually read a book, but I have a feeling, you won’t be able to find a good book on your problem. Maybe you want to consult a professional. I happen to know someone who knows exactly what you are going through.“, again her soft hand pressed against hers. 

„Let me write down the address, she’s free most evenings, she also doesn’t mind surprises, I’ll let her know you will be coming. Or at least I hope you will be coming.“ She Winked suggestively, which Ann could not place. 

„Maybe your right.“, she clutched the scratch off paper, Anne had scribbled a few words on, to her chest. „Thank you Anne.“

 

They both grabbed their cups of peppermint tea at the same time, the steam hitting their faces. 

„May i ask what you Are writing about?“, Ann tried to decode some of the words she could see under all the paper. 

„I’m getting my PhD.“, Anne beamed at her. 

„But isn’t that for men?“, Ann wrinkled her nose. 

„Yes, but that doesn’t mean a woman can’t get what she wants right?“, again Ann felt her hand tremble, because Anne’s eyes burned deeper into hers. 

 

..........

 

After Anne had left her shop and she had closed up, she pulled up her map.   
The mental doctor Anne had recommended her was only a few minutes away and if she hurried she could be at the house before sundown. 

It probably was for the best if she got help. She was not thinking right, first her dream and then the continues thoughts about inappropriate things. Her body was reacting as well, she seemed to have a very bad case of an illness. She would have to inform her family. Her heart sunk down, she was so wrapped up in her own world she didn’t notice she had found her way to the house. 

Leaning her bike against the dark stone wall,she walked up to the door, ringing the bell. She nearly turned around, but a maid opened the door. 

„Hallo. Im Miss Ann Walker and im here for the Doctor.“, she smiled. 

The maid let her in and lead her into a light room. 

„Well if it isn’t our next patient.“, 

Anne stood up, dressed in a pair of light pants and a dark green sweater, taking the jacket and hat from the perplexed woman.


	7. Chapter 7

„Oh goodness.“, 

Ann grabbed the nearest chair and sunk down.   
Her skirt bunched up slightly, as she clutched her hand to her chest. 

„I’m... you Are.... this is not a doctors office,isn’t it?“, confused she looked up. 

„Well.“, Anne smirked. „I have to inform you, that I’m not a professional. But I sure can make you feel better.“ 

Her eyes twinkled. Sitting on the chair in front of her, she hunched over her legs, folding her hands. 

„I believe you are a bit in love with me.“, sheas still smiling, searching in her eyes. 

Ann could not breathe. Maybe this was it. Maybe she was in love....with Anne. With a Woman. Suddenly the world began to spin. 

„I....“ She gasped. „I can’t breath.“ her girdle seemed so tight and she gripped the wood underneath her even harder. 

Anne stood up, filling up two glasses, then handing her one of them. Ann drowned the golden liquid and felt it run down her neck. Then the world stopped spinning and she took a deep breath. 

„I’m sorry.“, the shame took over. She was the abnormal one and Anne only wanted to help. It was nice of her. 

„Well. Why would you be sorry.“, Anne stood up again, swing her glass and taking a gulp, then gently placing the glass on a table nearby.   
She stepped behind Ann. 

„I think you might be right and I’m so terribly sorry for my behaviour. I’ll pray even harder tonight.“, Ann blushed as the warm hands brushed her shoulders and Anne began stroking them gently. 

„No.“, Anne just said. Lifting up the soft chin, holding it firm in place. „It’s not a sin you know.“ 

„But....“, Ann stuttered. „Shh.“ Anne kept getting closer and Ann stopped thinking.   
Then she closed the space between them. 

The kiss was innocent at first. A small testing of what was possible and what not. But Ann felt something deep beneath her rumble. Like the earth was shaking and exploding. She took a deep breath and flung her arm around Anne’s neck, pulling her closer. 

Anne pulled her out of her chair and spun her around. She hit against the door as they were kissing softly. Mouths locked, hands curled in each other’s hair. Then Anne opened her mouth and let out a deep breath. Ann could not think, she only felt the fire on her skin, as she searched furiously behind her for the door knob. Turning it, while still kissing seemed to be harder than she had thought, but they managed. 

Gone we’re her fears, as they run up the stairs, like little girls, giggling. Because it felt right. And Anne seemed to know what she was doing. She felt save. 

Her back hit the bedroom door again and Anne began roaming her body. Hands on her hips, on her back and on her shoulders. She could not take it, she needed more, needed skin on skin. And without a doubt she pulled of her sweater, revealing her underwear. 

Annes eyes went from soft to hot in a second. She nearly ravished her body with her dark orbes. Cupping her breasts she began panting. Ann started to breath heavily as Anne removed her Bra slowly. 

„Is this okay?“, Anne asked. 

„Yes.“ she stepped out of her heels, now a lot shorter than Anne. 

Then her bra fell to the floor. Slowly like a feather almost and the cold air hit her breasts. Her nipples were slightly pink and Ann felt them almost painfully hard. And as another pair of hands wrapped around her breasts she began kissing Anne again. 

They ended up on the bed somehow. She had lost her skirt and had wiggled our of her shape wear, only her stockings were left now. And Anne had let her taken of her pants and shirt. The buttons were a pain in the ass but the pulsing of her middle covered it up. 

She was now soaking wet, dripping down her legs, laying down on the soft pillows, Anne moving down from her neck, to her breasts.   
She moaned, as a rough mouth licked her nipple, then sliding down, leaving a wet path down her belly. 

Usually she was self conscious, about her figure, but right now she only pulled the sheets as for the first time she opened her legs. 

Anne knew what she was doing, that much was clear, as her nose touched her clit, her tongues circling her entrance. And she was nearly screaming when she slowly licked up, up and up, finding her clit with her rough tongue. She moaned out loud, her fingers grabbing anything they could find, holding on. 

Anne had found a rhythm, but just before Ann would have come, she stopped, pulling a hand between them, her fingers finding the slick folds. And then a finger slipped inside her, first softly, but then with more force as she started pleading 

„Faster. Anne. Please.“ her breath had nearly stopped, as Anne lowered her wet face again and started to lick her again and she clenched her thighs tight. 

And then she came, like a firework. Her body bent under the orgasm as she shook uncontrollably. 

„Oh god.“, she laughed out loud.   
She hold her body upright on her elbows.

„Fuck.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for some pure hot smut.


End file.
